1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image formation apparatus such as a copying apparatus or the like, and more particularly to a device for detecting abnormalities such as sheet jam or the like in the image formation apparatus and for warning the user of such problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, warning has been given to the user by detecting the presence of copy sheets in a copying machine, jam of a sheet or the like and turning on or turning on and off a light-emitting diode or the like. However, for example, where the user leaves the copying apparatus in the middle of multicopying, the user cannot be aware of any abnormality which may occur during the copying operation and this has led to a possibility that the user cannot judge and deal with the abnormality on the spot, thus allowing the accident to expand.
Therefore, to facilitate the discrimination between various types of abnormal conditions, it is possible to have the trouble indicated by an acoustic warning. However, an acoustic warning system has the merit of being capable of making the warning noticeable, although it may be a source of disturbing noise to a quiet office.
With copying apparatus, it has sometimes been the case that power is wasted due to the user forgetting to switch off the power source after completion of copying, or the photosensitive medium is deteriorated due to the apparatus being left unused for a long time after an accident such as copy sheet jam or the like has occurred, or that undesirable lapses occur with respect to maintenance, safety and the like of the copying apparatus.
If, as a counter-measure therefor, design is made such that the power source is cut off by a timer after a predetermined time, the power source will be cut off of its own accord in spite of it being required, and this has led to the cumbersomeness with which the power source is again switched on.